Man on a Mission
by DestructiveMind
Summary: Set after Episode 704: Jet Black Mystery Train (Destination.) All Haibara wanted to do was sleep; she was exhausted, after all. But she couldn't, not after the knowledge that a certain handsome, blonde-haired detective would be sleeping over. "If it comes to it.. you know I could be a little rough," a smirk played across his lips. Shiho/Amuro
1. I See You Not

**Okay, this is such a terrible time to start another fic especially when I have two more long ones to complete but as soon as I finished watching the Jet Black Mystery Train Episodes I couldn't help but ship Shiho and Bourbon!**

** But no one else ships this! Why :(**

**You guys they are so perfect. And Bourbon *sighs dreamily***

**Hopefully, by the end of this fic, you'll all see the light ;)**

**(Bear in mind, I'm not exactly fully up to date, and I don't read the manga so sorry for any inaccuracies!)**

**Also, I have my SAT Test tomorrow you guys D:**

**Why do I always write fics at such inappropriate timings..**

**ALSOOOO. Can we please pretend that the characters do not know that Amuro is Bourbon yet! Let's just say that KID didn't fill Conan in on the encounter yet! **

* * *

**Chapter One: **

**I See You Not**

"Excuse me?" Haibara didn't know what to do: shriek, wail, weep or even break out into fanatical, hysterical laughter at what she had just been told.

They - the Detective Boys, Ran, Sonoko, Sera and even Mouri- had just arrived at the Professor's house. (All of them, except for say Sonoko, persisted in checking on Haibara's health, to ensure she was feeling alright after being caught up in the smoke - no one had the heart to kick them all out.)

"I'm not sure I heard you correctly," frowned Haibara at Ran, who was looking rather sheepish.

"Ai-chan, I know you're feeling quite tired, but he'll only be here for a few days-"

"I don't understand how all of a sudden, his living premises are rendered unusable, and if so, why can't he just stay at yours?" She didn't care that she sounded so, for lack of better words, pissed. But she really wasn't in the mood for this.

Before Ran could answer, Kogoro replied haughtily, "Because, we _already_ have one freeloader at our apartment," he directed an intense glare at Conan, "we don't need any more."

Haibara huffed, she didn't agree to this. Why is it all of a sudden that that apprentice guy cannot stay at his own house? She didn't like him. She didn't care that she'd never met him. But she did not like new people. That was that.

Then again, she was worried over that certain person across the street too.. but she was wrong about him, wasn't she? Sort of..

So maybe she has no reason to worry? She sighed.

"I-" she sighed again, "just, never mind. Okay. Do what you want." So so tired. Too tired. Without another word, Haibara walked out of the living room and into her room, ready to fall asleep.

Everyone stared after her, but whatever, she was exhausted enough as it is.

It was later that night that she'd heard the noises of feet and bags and other things being dragged rather dramatically across the hall, to an adjacent room. She woke up in quite a foul mood and was ready to get up and teach that guy a lesson about self-respect and being reticent in others' households when she realized, it was only 6pm.

_Technically_, he had the right to be as raucous as he wanted to; it wasn't exactly that late into the night.

Feeling rather thirsty, Haibara slid off the bed, opened the door and froze.

_Th-that feeling. Something. Someone. From them. Oh, God. Could it be?_

She collapsed onto her knees, clasped her head in her face, looked down and shut her eyes, shaking.

_Nonononono-_

"Is something the matter?" His voice was smooth, laced with eloquence, a hint of a smile ghosting across his face.

Haibara snapped her head up.

Her eyes widened.

So did his.

She saw him lick his lips, eyes still wide. Then his face relaxed, and he extended a hand to help her up. She didn't take it.

So he might be drop dead handsome but that didn't mean she didn't already hate the living daylights out of him; she ignored him and sauntered off. Could this get any worse?

Amuro stared after her, not quite believing his eyes.

_Impossible.._

He watched her for the rest of the evening, secretly of course. He watched her drinking water, watched her as she sat reading a fashion magazine, as she ate a little while later. He watched for so long he was worried her image would be carved into his brain as he slept. If he could, he probably would've watched her as she slept too, because he was just so undeniably fascinated by her... appearance.

To any other observer, he'd probably resemble a rather stalker-ish child molester, especially since he hadn't even showered or gotten a change of clothes. The Professor showed him around the house excitedly as the little girl slept, then retired with a tired yawn and a bag of chips (for some reason, hidden in his inner jacket pocket) to his room.

Amuro ran a hand through his hair; it was messy, his dress shirt was wrinkled and un-tucked in odd places. He was tired, his face was flushed, his eyes droopy. Yes, child molester indeed. But no, he wasn't that.

He was just a man on a mission that had found something rather fascinating to occupy his free time with.

* * *

**Thoughts? ;)**


	2. Dirty Dirty Dirty

**Warning: Mild suggestive content.**

* * *

**Chapter Two:**

**Dirty Dirty Dirty**

"If it's my hair you find so fascinating, you're not the first. Get over it," Haibara suddenly snapped.

She had known he was watching her and it pissed her off. Seriously, was that guy a pervert?

Amuro laughed, "Young lady, I can assure you," he stalked closer to her seated position on the couch and sat opposite her, leaning forward, "that it's not the hair that fascinates me."

She frowned, "Then what is it?"

He smiled, "Wouldn't you like to know?"

What was he trying to do? "I may seem small," she murmured, "but I can be lethal," she said more to herself than to him. A part of her hoped he wouldn't hear, but he was close, so he did.

He raised a mocking eyebrow, "Oh," he chuckled, "a bit rough, aren't we?"

He was still staring, his eyes wide in awe. What did he find so exhilarating?

"Yeah," she practically hissed, "rough."

"If it comes to it... you know I could be a little rough," a smirk played across his lips.

The girl just looked.. disgusted. Not the reaction he was looking for. He'd been hoping that by repeating what he'd said to Sherry on the train, this girl would give some sort of... reaction.

Then he realized just how stupid this all was. Yes, she looked exactly like her. But this... wasn't possible.

He stood up, walked over to Haibara and stretched out his hand, "Tooru Amuro," he said, "that's my name."

As if on cue, the phone rang, and Haibara immediately jumped off the couch, brushing against Amuro's legs as she went past.

She ran for the phone and grabbed it from the stand, walking as far away from Amuro as possible, and not making it the least bit hidden that she was trying to avoid him.

Amuro stared after her, his mouth pressed into a hard line. What could she possibly be talking about that was so private she didn't want a complete stranger to hear? She's 8 for crying out loud!

Though, Amuro felt himself smirk, sliding his hand into his pocket; long, delicate fingers punched buttons onto his phone, and after about 5 minutes, the little girl's voice sounded from the speaker.

At his arrival, he'd hacked into the Professor's security system and connected all devices - telephones, desktops, the modem, security alarms - to his phone, so that he could monitor things if need be.

Which is why, as he sat slumped on the couch, legs stretched before him and his phone to his ear, he could hear the little girl's conversation from about 20 meters away.

Her voice sounded deadly serious, and what was being said made his heart skip a beat a few times,

_"Edogawa-kun, KID didn't tell you everything..?"_

_"Sadly, no, the connection was lost before he could tell me the identity of who he'd encountered.. though, it was definitely a member of the Organization,"_

_"I gathered that," she sounded frustrated, angry._

_"It's okay, whoever they are, they think you're dead,"_

_"But... Vermouth doesn-"_

Then the connection broke, and Amuro found that his heart beat wasn't just quick, it was erratic, he felt the blood leave his face and rush elsewhere, his fingers were numb, his brain drowned with a myriad of thoughts. He was simply... confused.

That girl, and Conan, they know about the Organization? This was bizarre. How! And was this proof - when Conan said "they think you're dead" - that the girl before him was Sherry? If so, then who had he killed? If not, then how did this happen? Conan was on the train - was it possible he'd seen him kill Sherry? Perhaps that's how he found out about the Organization - by listening in?

A billion thoughts rushed through his brain, but there was only one thing he was sure of - he sure as hell wasn't leaving this house anytime soon.

He won't be telling Vermouth of anything, or anyone else for that matter. He'd continue gathering intelligence, and when the time came, when he had a full picture, he'd then release his findings.

But until then...

Why not have a little fun with this? It doesn't have to be all work and no play.

The girl had hung up the phone, and Amuro saw her jump lightly in her spot. He wasn't sure why until he heard it - thunder.

Was she scared of thunder? Maybe she was just scared of the electricity.

"Hey," he called and the girl seemed to jump again, looking at him with glazed eyes, her cheeks flushed, as if embarrassed, "why don't you sleep in my room tonight?"

He wasn't sure, but he thought he saw her cheeks get even redder. It was probably a trick of the light; surely an 8 year old girl wouldn't mind spending a night in a teenage boy's room... right? What does a little girl have to fear? People of that age were pure-minded and innocent... weren't they? There was no reason for her to blush...

Then again..

"Yes," the girl said, and her voice shocked him. What? She agreed? "We should get to know each other better!" She exclaimed, and he found that it worried him. Just a moment ago she seemed ready to punch him, now she looked so... happy. Elated. Yes, elated. The girl looked exuberant, in fact.

"Yeah..." Amuro whispered, then smirked, "If the thunder still scares you, come to my room," he was really tempted to wink, but then he remembered exactly who he was talking to.

_Bad boy,_ he mentally reprimanded himself,_ flirting with 8 year olds is a serious no no!_

Without a glance back, he strode back to his room, feeling much more confident than he'd felt earlier today.

Once inside, he stretched his arms and legs, and pulled out the gun from his backpack; he'd have to find a better place to hide it.. Under the pillow? The bed? Where? Unsure, he decided to return it back to his backpack, and hid the entire thing under the bed. He saw a glass of water there and drank most of its contents to quench his thirst, though, it tasted a bit strange.. maybe it was the glass? For a second, he felt a bit woozy, so he breathed out a bit, and lay on his bed, shutting his eyes for about 5 minutes. He felt so tired.. But he couldn't sleep like this, so a while later, he stood up again.

Then, he pulled out a pair of black shorts and a grey T-Shirt. In a fleeting moment, he caught something move in the window he was facing. But he knew it was just the reflection of the little girl as she peered inside the room from behind him. She must have decided she was too scared to sleep alone.

The girl was looking at him, slightly distracted; his back was facing her.

He was staring at the window where he could see her watching him.

_..hmm._

_Why not give her a little show?_

A part of him felt disgusted by the idea, but if he was about to prove that this little girl was Sherry, he couldn't keep treating her like a child. He shut his eyes, imagining that the girl behind him was not an 8 year old child, but Sherry.

At that thought, he licked his lips. _Dirty dirty dirty._ This was all just dirty. He couldn't believe what he was about to do. Then again, if this really was Sherry, wouldn't it be fun to watch her panic, and fidget and squirm? Amuro was by no means a sadist, but like every other ladies' man, a hidden part of him always wanted a girl that would stare at him with big, needy eyes and demand he take her right then and there.

_Dirty dirty dirty._ Amuro felt himself blush slightly at the thought but still, now he felt... ready. Feeling rather pompous, Amuro confidently yanked off his shirt, buttons ripping open, exposing his lean chest.

He heard a nearly inaudible gasp from behind him, and with his eyes still closed, his brain still had the image that Sherry was behind him. And he imagined what she'd look like now, her eyes wide and her mouth slightly agape-

_It's a shame she's dead,_ a voice in his head rectified, and he found that this made him angry. He hadn't wanted to kill her. He didn't like to be reminded of it. Yes, he was a part of a lethal organization, but he did things his own way, not theirs. Perhaps that's why, even though he'd just seen Sherry get killed, a part of him hoped that she was - indeed - that girl behind him.

That maybe she didn't want to kill him too-

Angrily, he yanked his shirt off his arms and threw it carelessly onto the floor, his back and shoulder muscles flexing in a way that would make girls swoon.

-and that she was standing right there behind him, watching him-

His fingers trailed to his belt, which he unbuckled with ease, his eyes still closed.

-perhaps even blushing while she looked at him. Would she be blushing if she could see him right now? He didn't know. But he didn't think so; she seemed like the type that wouldn't blush by merely looking at a man's naked back.

Maybe he needs to show her a little more..

He didn't take off his belt, but kept it attached to his trousers, and then unbuttoned his trouser button with quick fingers.

Yes, if only she could see this, he was sure she'd be blushing..

He hadn't heard any other noises since that girl's gasp a few moments ago, and he guessed she'd probably left.

It left him a bit upset. But he guessed this was for the best. Though... with his eyes still closed, he imagined that Sherry was still watching him, and he - a bit hurriedly - pushed the zip down his trousers.

_Dirty dirty dirty,_ he thought again. But at least now he felt a bit more morally respectable, for that little girl was no longer there.

_Good. _

He sighed, and was about to remove his trousers when he heard a voice that made him stand still, back facing the source of the sound,

"Stop. Hands in the air, or I'll shoot."

Amuro looked at the reflection visible from the window, stared, disbelieving.

It was Sherry.

Sherry.

SherrySherrySherrySherry, with a gun in her hand and a gleam in her eye and looking oh so frighteningly... ravishing.

She was holding a gun.

This was impossible. There was only one logical explanation - he had gone insane. Yes, that made sense. Was he insane?

He turned around, and for a moment, he felt Sherry's gaze trail down his body, stopping a moment longer than was necessary at his belt. Though, he was sure she wasn't checking him out, she was probably just shocked at his ridiculous attire.

Then again, he wasn't the one wearing a flimsy lab coat.

Was she even wearing anything underneath? He realized, too late, that he really shouldn't have thought about that, for now, the pressure from the gun pointing at his face wasn't the only thing bothering him.

He shifted his weight to his other leg, and spread his legs out a bit, hoping she wouldn't notice his-

"Excited to see me?"

He would have been taken a back. But he had already decided that either 1) he was insane, 2) he was high or incredibly drunk, or 3) he was dreaming.

So he responded as he would in any such situation, carelessly and lacking eloquence, "Surely not as much as you are to see me?"

She frowned, "What?"

Amuro said, "nothing." Though his cheeks colored slightly.

Sherry was still holding the gun at him; she walked forward and kicked the door closed with her legs. Had this been in any other situation, he'd have found that rather tantalizing. But right now he was just baffled.

Sherry stalked forward, until Amuro's back was pinned roughly to the wall. She had a wicked smile on her face and was eying him like she wanted to feast on him. Without fear, she pressed the gun to his chest, feeling his hard muscles tense beneath it.

_Wow.._

"Tell me," she hissed, "why did you kill me? You didn't strike me as the violent type,"

Amuro smirked, but before he could answer, he felt something shake his body, and his eyes snapped open.

He was on the bed at the Professor's house, fully clothed in what he'd been wearing earlier that day.

Sherry was not in sight, but that little girl was staring at him from the side of the bed, wide-eyed.

He stared at her, not knowing what had just happened.

Then, calmly, she said, "The water that was near your bed wasn't just water, the Professor had dissolved his medicine in it, but forgot to take it and left it here before you came. You went back to your room, and I followed you a while later, and I saw you, fully clothed, on the bed and I-"

"You gasped?" he asked, furrowing his eyebrows. So this had all been a dream. _Seriously._ Amuro scolded himself, What_ kind of idiot just drinks something when they're unsure what it is. Stupid medicine. Stupid dreams caused by said stupid medicine. _

"Yeah," she murmured, "I rushed to your bed, saw the half-drunk cup and guessed what had happened,"

Amuro stared at the ceiling. He sighed. He should really go to sleep. The girl pulled out something from her pocket, it was a pill.

"I told the Professor and he said this should make you feel better. Thankfully, the medicine has no side-effects, though it might make you have vivid nightmares," she added, "take it."

He did.

Then she grabbed the nearly empty cup and headed for the door.

"Wait," he called, his voice stern, "you said that you followed me to my room.. why?" He cocked his head to the side, confused.

"Because..." the girl turned around, "you said I could sleep here if I got scared."

Yeah, he remembered, he did say that. But a part of him felt as though this kid was playing with him. So she might've been a little scared, but she surely didn't seem the type to advertise it, or seek someone else's comfort. The look on her face right now was just purely... innocent. So innocent in fact it sort of made him smile.

Innocence, something he'd long lost._ Dirty dirty dirty,_ a voice in his brain chided.

"Sure," he gave her a cocky grin, "I'll protect you."

The girl smiled, a bit too sweetly, and headed out the door.

But then, his thoughts wandered back to Sherry, and he wondered for how much longer she would haunt his dreams.

She'd been the first one he'd killed (though technically it wasn't him..) but still. His guilty conscience wouldn't let go of this any time soon, and even though he didn't think about this during the day, and acted entirely apathetic and uncaring towards the entire ordeal, he knew that in the depths of night, she'd continue to haunt him, in his dreams and otherwise.

* * *

**Reviews would be much appreciated, you guys! Please, even if you think this story is heading nowhere and legit sucks, do tell me! Please share your opinions, I literally sit there staring at my email hoping that I am at least acknowledged by my beloved reviewers!**

**Thank you all. :) **


End file.
